


Our Symphony

by TinyTinaTales



Category: TSV - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Starts sad, Unrequited Love, becomes happy, breddy - Freeform, nsfw later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTinaTales/pseuds/TinyTinaTales
Summary: Eddy Chen and Toni Wei have been dating for four years, but that is about to change. After a rough heartbreak, Eddy seeks out his best friend, Brett Yang, for comfort. Being the great friend that Brett is, he does what he can to help Eddy through this tough period, even though it means temporarily holding back his own romantic feelings for Eddy.As Eddy and Brett grow closer after Eddy's breakup, a new romance begins to take root between the two friends. But how much pain do they each have to go through before they are able to move forward with each other?
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Toni Wei
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts back in September of 2019 when Eddy and Toni broke up. I do not personally know the details of their breakup, so this is all made up fiction! This story will also contain very heavy Breddy shipping, so if that makes you uncomfortable, this probably won't be the story for you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Be ready for a rough ride muhahaha!

Eddy walked briskly down the sidewalk with a milk bubble tea in each hand. He was on his way to meet Toni at the park. She had called him a few hours earlier asking to meet up with him to talk about something. She had sounded troubled over the phone, so Eddy decided to surprise her with a tasty treat. He had offered to come pick her up, but she refused saying that she would rather get there herself. Eddy was confused but relented anyway.

As he neared the park that was just a short five-minute walk from his flat, he saw her sitting on a bench under a tree. She was sitting in the more secluded section of the park surrounded by a wall of green, lush bushes. He noticed her staring down at her hands that were folded in her lap with her brows creased together. She was chewing at her bottom lip, deep in thought. Eddy slowed his pace until he was stood still. Any doubt that he had previously been trying to push down about something being wrong quickly dissipated as he studied her. He felt a lump form in his throat, and he quickly tried to swallow it down. A took a cautious step forward, foreboding settling on his mind.

She didn’t notice his slow approach until he was standing right in front of her, blue jacket hugging his broad frame. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Her head jolted up, eyes quickly scanning over Eddy’s face and down to the bubble teas he was carrying. He held one out to her, a soft smile forming on his face.

“Hey, baby. I picked this up for you on the way here. You sounded upset…” Eddy trailed off when she didn’t take the drink from him. Instead, her head dropped down and her eyes squeezed shut. She let out a shaky breath as she gestured for him to sit next to her on the bench.

Without another word, Eddy sat next to her and bent over to place the two drinks on the ground by his feet. Shyly, he raised his body back up and turned his head towards her. The September sun cast its afternoon rays on her face. She looked absolutely beautiful despite the pained expression spreading across her face. He wanted to reach over and pull her into his chest, but he didn’t dare to do it until she told him what was on her mind.

“So. What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He asked quietly, rubbing his hands to keep the blood flowing through them.

She took a deep breath and turned her body towards him, shifting until she was facing him as squarely as she could on the small park bench. Her eyes were glassy, and Eddy felt his heart break just a bit. She reached towards him and took his hands into hers and gently stroked the soft skin of his fingers. He looked into her eyes, searching for an answer, but there was no need. It came soon enough. Or maybe the better way to word it would be that it came too soon, or even at all.

“Eddy, I think it’s best if we break up.” Toni’s voice was surprisingly calm given the words that just came out of her mouth. There was no quaver in her tone, no doubt embedded in the syllables. Instead, it all sounded too sure, too concrete, to Eddy. 

He stared at her for what must have felt like ages to her, mouth gaped open, because she stared to squirm under his gaze. However, she waited patiently for him to process what she had told him.

Eddy’s mouth opened and closed as he searched desperately for words. _Words to do what? Plead for her to reconsider? Tell her how much I love her? Beg her to not do this?_ But she had already done it. She had pulled her hands away from him and back into her lap, her body now angled slightly away from him. _No. Please no._

“Toni, I- please don’t. Please, baby. What do you need from me for me to make this better? Just tell me. Please. I’ll do anything.” Eddy’s voice rose to a higher pitch than normal as the panic set in. He was losing her. After four years, he was losing her.

She closed her eyes before saying the next words. The words she knew would break him. “Look, there’s nothing you can really do at this point, Eddy. We’ve drifted apart. The long-distance thing just didn’t really work. Somewhere along the way, I stopped loving you. I didn’t know until we were back together in person. But I fell out of love with you. I’m sorry.”

Tears welled up in Eddy’s eyes and flowed down his cheeks. His heart shattered as he watched her stand up and take a few steps back from him, not meeting his gaze. She muttered another apology before turning around and walking away deeper into the park.

Eddy wanted desperately to run after her and beg her to stay with him, but shock had frozen him in place. She didn’t love him anymore? She fell out of love? Tears continued to fall down his face, sobs now shaking his entire body. He bent forward and dropped his head into his hands. He didn’t notice the looks that people were giving him as they walked by or their secondhand embarrassment at seeing a grown man sobbing in the middle of a park in the middle of the day. Even if he did notice, he didn’t particularly care. Pain was coursing through every vein in his body as he tried to process everything that had just happened.

After allowing himself a few minutes to let out his emotions, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and lit up the screen. He clicked into his contacts and scrolled down to Toni’s name. He called, hoping that she would answer. It rang two, three times and then went to voicemail. He squeezed his eyes shut as more tears threatened to escape. She wouldn’t even talk to him now.

Eddy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to think. He didn’t have the energy to walk all the way back home alone. He didn’t trust his legs to work given how his entire body was tingling. Eddy gazed at his phone again and scrolled back up to the one person he knew he could count on. He selected the name and allowed the call to ring in his ear. It only rang twice before his call was accepted and he heard the cheery voice on the other end.

“Hey, bro, what’s up?” Brett’s low voice echoed through Eddy’s head. Eddy let out a shaky breath involuntarily, and he could hear Brett stop moving before saying, “Hey, you okay?”

When he didn’t get an answer right away, Brett tried again, “Eddy? You there? This better not be a butt-dial. I don’t want to hear you and Toni banging okay?”

At this, Eddy broke down into sobs once more. His hand that wasn’t holding his phone lifted up to cover his mouth, but the sounds still carried through the call to Brett.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Eddy? Eddy, what’s wrong?!” Brett’s joking tone was replaced by one of frantic concern laced with pure confusion. Eddy didn’t have enough energy to answer fully right now. Not until he was in a more private place.

“Brett, can you come pick me up?” Eddy’s voice was barely above a shaky whisper, but Brett was able to make out his words as clear as day.

“Where?” Was the short reply.

“The park near my flat.”

Brett didn’t bother to ask why Eddy would need to be picked up when he’s so close to his home. He could tell by the broken tone of Eddy’s voice that he was needed, and that was that.

“Okay. I’ll be there in ten.”

“Thanks.”

Eddy quickly ended the call so Brett wouldn’t hear him breaking down any further. He sat on the bench, staring straight ahead of himself, while he waited for his best friend to come to his rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the second chapter! I'm not quite sure what kind of update schedule I'm going to have for this story going forward. I'm hoping maybe every other day? Sometimes every day? Sometimes maybe a bit longer? We'll see. 
> 
> Anyway, please be warned that this chapter does contain some implied sexual content, but there isn't any explicit detail involved. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

By the time the ten minutes had passed by and Brett was swiftly walking towards him, Eddy felt completely numbed in both body and mind. As Brett got closer, he could make out the red, splotchy color on his friend’s face. The swollen, red eyes. The slumped over posture. _What the hell happened?_ Brett sat next to his friend cautiously, waiting for Eddy to say something. Or even just a movement would be okay. Just something so he would know that he wasn’t in a catatonic state. They both sat there for a few minutes, Eddy lost in his own head and Brett patiently waiting for Eddy to clue him in.

“Eddy?” Brett tried, hoping to get some kind of response.

To his surprise and dismay, Eddy turned his head to look at him, wetness regathering in his eyes. Brett’s heart clenched in his chest to see him in this vulnerable state. In all of the years that they had known each other, Eddy had never looked this broken. Brett swallowed down his nerves, blinking a few times, to ready himself for whatever Eddy needed from him. Eddy’s first request of many followed shortly after.

“Take me to your place? Please.” Eddy’s voice came out as a quivering whisper, much like how it had sounded on the phone earlier. Only so much worse. Now Brett had to witness the anguished face that was paired with it. His answer was automatic despite the oddity of not just going to Eddy’s place that was closer.

“Of course, man. Come on. I got you.” Brett stood and reached out to Eddy, placing one hand on Eddy’s upper arm to help him rise to unsteady feet.

Brett looked down and noticed the two bubble teas resting by Eddy’s shaking legs. He lifted his gaze back up to Eddy’s glazed over eyes and gave a questioning look before gesturing uncertainly down at the forgotten drinks. “Did you want to take those with you?”

Eddy’s eyes followed the direction of Brett’s hand pointing down to the untouched cups. Slowly, he shook his head and told Brett, “No. We can just throw those away. Unless you want them, I guess.”

Brett shook his head and silently picked up the drinks and walked over to a trash can sitting by a trail not too far away from the bench to dispose of the drinks. Brett bit his lip as he dropped them into the bin, slightly at odds with himself for discarding of two perfectly good bubble teas. What a waste. But he knew Eddy wouldn’t pass on bubble tea for no reason. Better not to question it right now and just go with it. Brett made his way back to Eddy who was absentmindedly watching his movements.

After a slow walk back to Brett’s car, Eddy practically threw himself into the seat and reached down to lower the seat back so he could lay on his side and look at the sky through the window. He knew he wasn’t making any sense. He knew he was being stupid for having Brett drive him to Brett’s when his own flat was only a couple minutes away. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t handle going back to a home that was filled with so many memories that he shared with Toni. All of the nights spent watching anime on his couch, snacks spread out before them as she snuggled into his chest. The times when he would try to cook for her and she would pretend to like the food to not hurt his feelings. The times when she made dinner for them both and he didn’t have to pretend to like it because she was such an amazing cook. The tickle wars that he would inevitably lose because he was just too damn ticklish. The nights spent making love to her in his bed and then falling asleep, limbs tangled together. All of these memories flashed through his mind, and it all hurt so fucking bad. The four years spent together, gone like a gust of wind.

He could feel his tears creating a wet patch on the cloth of the seat that rubbed uncomfortably against his cheek with each bump of Brett’s car. He didn’t care to move though. He didn’t bother to wipe them away knowing they would just come right back. He could feel Brett’s questioning glances, but he didn’t want to talk yet. Not until they were in Brett’s home where he could let everything out freely without fear of judgement.

The drive didn’t take very long, and before Eddy knew it, he was wrapped in a blanket on Brett’s couch with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. Brett sat next to him but didn’t push him to talk, letting Eddy open up at his own pace. Before too long, Eddy was opening up and letting everything out to his best friend. He told him that Toni broke up with him. That she said she didn’t love him anymore. That he just lost the love of his life and couldn’t do anything about it because she didn’t _want_ him to do anything about it. He said every word with a slight bitterness to his tone, the pain taking root deeply in his heart. Brett listened silently to every word, trying to take it all in.

“I just feel defeated, bro. Utterly defeated. I wanted to marry her one day…” Eddy trailed off and let out a long sigh.

The tears had stopped flowing at this point, but a dull ache was forming in his head behind his eyes. Eddy squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers to try to ease the tension in his body. Brett watched him carefully before deciding to wrap Eddy in a tight hug. Eddy melted into the embrace and rested his forehead on Brett’s right shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around the smaller frame.

“Thank you, Bretty.” Eddy mumbled softly into the cloth of Brett’s hoodie. He allowed himself to be held for quite a long time before finally pulling away and sinking back into the couch, the tension finally gone. Brett always had that calming effect on him. No matter what happened, Brett somehow managed to get him to relax and feel better. No words were needed. Just his presence and unconditional care.

“I’m sorry this happened, Eddy. I don’t know how she could have fallen out of love with you. I can’t think of a single thing to not love about you.” Brett gave him a shy smile, his hands fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

This prompted a small snort from Eddy, a goofy grin spreading across his face. “Well, I can think of too many things wrong with me. But thanks, bro. Really.”

With that, the two relaxed enough to spend the rest of their day in a relatively normal fashion. They played a few rounds of Super Smash Bros, which Brett let Eddy win more rounds than he’d admit to. A small attempt to keep the other happy and smiling. Later, as the sun was setting, they had dinner together. Nothing fancy, just some leftover noodles with vegetables and freshly brewed tea.

At around midnight, Eddy finally asked if it was okay if he just stayed there for the night. He still didn’t want to go back home. Not yet anyway. Brett happily agreed and offered Eddy some sweats to change into for bed, which Eddy accepted without any second thoughts.

“Okay…I have a slightly weird request. Do you mind if I sleep with you in your bed tonight? I- um- I’m not used to sleeping alone…” Eddy trailed off as he watched Brett’s reaction.

Brett had frozen, staring down at the loose-fitting shirt he had been about to change into. Slowly, he lifted his gaze to Eddy eyes and Eddy thought he saw him swallow a bit harshly before saying, “Oh. Yeah. That’s fine.” He slipped the shirt over his head and that was that.

As they laid in bed, Eddy’s soft and slow breathing was barely audible to Brett. Eddy’s arm was sprawled out, lightly touching against Brett’s back who had turned away from him. However, Brett was wide awake. The very obvious, very annoying tent in his shorts was making it difficult to relax enough to fall asleep. He tried to ignore the urges his body was feeling about having Eddy sleeping so closely to him. He let out a sigh and willed his member to calm down, simply wanting a relaxing night.

Why’d he have to have such strong feelings for Eddy? Why did he get some small, sick satisfaction out of hearing that Eddy was now a single man? Probably because it meant that he now had some small semblance of a chance. A chance to hopefully get Eddy to be more than just his best friend. Brett wanted Eddy more than that. He wanted to be his lover. To be able to hold him, and kiss him, and love him every day.

These thoughts weren’t helping the issue in his pants.

 _Fuck_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Brett's got it bad hehehe. Also, poor Eddy! <3 My heart hurts for him. But don't worry! Moving forward, some interesting things are going to occur. He won't be hurting forever. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

When Eddy had begun to wake up to his arms wrapped around a warm body, he briefly thought that yesterday had been nothing but a nightmare. A horrible, sad nightmare. He tightened his arms around the person in bed with him, pressing himself closer, and let out a small sigh of contentment. Something felt off though. This body was broader, more muscular than Toni’s slender and dainty frame. Eddy blinked the sleep from his eyes and quickly realized that it was not Toni he was wrapped around. _Oh shit!_

Eddy quickly but extremely gently removed his arms from where they were wrapped around Brett, who was still sleeping soundly as told by the soft snores that met Eddy’s ears. He shifted his body away from him and rolled onto his back. As he rubbed his face with his hand closest to Brett, he took stock of everything that was just wrong about this situation. For one, he had woken up to himself spooning his best friend. He also couldn’t ignore the fact that his dick was half hard and had been pressed against Brett’s bum, which is something he would have normally done with Toni. Which lead to the very painful reminder that he wasn’t with Toni and wouldn’t be anymore. It hadn’t been a nightmare.

Eddy swallowed the lump that had automatically formed in his throat at the reminder that Toni was no longer his girlfriend. He quietly removed himself from Brett’s bed and made his way to the couch in Brett’s living room. He refused to cry again. His head still felt sort of groggy and painful from all of the tears yesterday, and he didn’t want to let any more weaknesses show. Even if he felt nothing but weak at that moment.

Eddy went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water to try to soothe the sore throat that had developed from all of his crying. In some ways, he felt so stupid for losing his composure like he did. Maybe he could have prevented this if he had just had the strength to open his mouth to try and remind Toni of all of the good aspects of their relationship. _Maybe I can still do that… Just need to convince her to talk again._

Eddy was pulled out of his thoughts when Brett came into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Morning. Are you feeling any better?” Brett eyed him curiously, watching a blush spread on Eddy’s cheeks.

Eddy cleared his throat, feeling awkward about himself considering how he had woken up, before answering Brett, “Honestly? Not really. Maybe just a little? I don’t really know…how to feel.” Eddy let out a small huff as he continued, “It’s like I want to try to get her back, but I know she doesn’t want to talk to me. And that she claims she doesn’t…love me…anymore.” Eddy trailed off, biting hard at the soft part of his lower lip. It was painful, but it helped ground him so he could control his emotions.

Brett hesitated, not knowing the best approach to take. Ultimately, he just wanted Eddy to be happy, and he didn’t want to be selfish in the support he offered. _Okay, Brett. Time to swallow your own desires and be a good friend. Come on._

“Well…the only thing you can do is try, right? Have you talked to her since the, uh…breakup?”

“No. I don’t think she wants to talk to me…” Eddy trailed off, gaze falling to his feet as he leaned his back against the counter.

Brett gave Eddy a long look, contemplating his next words. He gave his lips a small lick before plunging forward, “I could maybe try talking to her for you? See if I can get you two an opportunity to be in the same room together somehow.”

Eddy’s eyes lit up like fireworks, “You’d do that? Will you? Please?”

Brett’s heart both fluttered and sank at the hopeful look on Eddy’s face. He was looking at Brett as if he had given him a ticket to owning every single Strad ever made. However, before he could form an answer, Eddy’s phone vibrated with the alert for a new text message. Eddy quickly fished it out of his pocket and quickly read what was written on the screen, face falling into more despair at every word. Brett watched Eddy gulp two, three times before typing back a short reply and shoving his phone back into his pocket, eyes not meeting Brett’s.

“Never mind. Forget it. She wants me to gather up her things that are at my place for her to come get tonight.” Eddy spoke softly, all hope evaporated from his face.

“Oh.” Brett dead-panned, not knowing what to say.

“Yeah.” Eddy paused, seeming to debate something in his mind before finally looking Brett in the eyes. “Will you come with me? To get her stuff. It’s not too much, it’s just…I don’t want to be alone while doing that.”

“Sure. I mean I have to take you back there anyway, so it’s no problem at all. Anything for you, Eddy.” Brett’s voice was soft, wanting only to give his friend what he needed. Slowly, a smirk spread across his face as an idea sprouted in his mind. “Actually, after we’re done with all of that, how would you feel about going and getting wasted?”

Eddy snorted at that, a glint of mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Hell yeah, let’s do it. I could really use a good night of drinking. A jagerbomb sounds awesome.” Eddy gave Brett a wink at the mention of his favorite alcoholic drink.

“Alright, bro. I’ll buy you as many jagerbombs as you can handle, my treat.” Brett laughed at the goofy grin that had spread across Eddy’s beautiful features. He loved being able to cheer Eddy up. It was gratifying to know that he was able to have that effect on him even during his hardest times.

Eddy’s smile slowly started to fade, however, as he realized what he now had to do. Gather up all of Toni’s things so she could officially leave him, effectively removing herself from his life. He let out a small, but heavy sigh.

“Okay. Let’s go get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like chapter 3? It's so hard to put Eddy through this, but I promise it will be worth it in the longer scope of things. Any thoughts on how Brett is handling this situation? I feel like B would be the self-sacrificing type, especially when it comes to E. That's the kind of vibe I get from him, and I wanted to incorporate it into this story. 
> 
> Also, on a side note...that tiktok! Eddy dancing like that should be illegal lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and suggestions <3 Until the next update! ;D


End file.
